


Memorial Day, Part Four

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Why didn’t he go, was he disloyal?  Didn’t he want to see? </i><br/> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> 2004, Coronado Island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** 2004, Coronado Island

His watch will be seventeen hours. The main Drill Sergeant is in his face at the tenth. Demanding. He wasn’t assigned Watch today. He doesn’t move at all. Says only _Sir, yes, Sir. He sent his men to ‘Diego for the celebration._

It gets more yelling. Before the question. Why didn’t he go, was he disloyal? Didn’t he want to see? 

No hesitation. No twitch. Still. Face forward. _Sir, no, Sir, this day wasn’t something you could see._

 _But sometimes you had to look at it for a long time first._

 

 

The pause, before the yelling restarts, says it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc.


End file.
